Dragon Hitter, Little Wolf
by Sueng Xiang
Summary: This event occurs after Sakura and Syaoran are finally together. Syaoran however recieves a blast from the past when his best friend has come back. But something is not right. Would Syaoran go far enough to kill his own friend? COMPLETE VERSION
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura; it is a franchise from Clamp. If you see this fanfic plagiarized by any person, please e-mail me, or if you would like this fanfic on your site, e-mail me and tell me!  
  
Prologue  
  


Two young little boys looked up in the sky, the setting sun beautifully went past the horizon and darkness was about to come. On the edge of a cliff, a brown haired boy named Syaoran sat quietly watching the sunset and the beautiful ocean glimmered with the last gleams of sunlight. Next to Syaoran, was a mushroom-headed Chinese boy with a slight smile on his face? "Well...I'm leaving to Hong Kong tomorrow..." he said, make sure you tell me what's going on here while I'm gone ok Syaoran Li. Syaoran nodded carefully and stood up to face the other boy. The two stood side-by-side looking at the sunset, the other boy was probably taller, and a little older too.

"So...man...what's going to happen to us now, now that your leaving I can't find a good fight anymore..." Syaoran said trying to choke back tears, "...except for maybe Vung, by the way pal...did you tell her yet?" The other boy stared at Syaoran straight in the eyes and said to him, "Syaoran, I didn't, that's why, when I'm gone, I want you to tell her, tell her that she was the only person I ever fell in love with." "Alright, buddy!" Syaoran agreed. "Boy am I going to miss the Great Wall..." the boy said.


	2. Episode 1: Sakura and the Mysterious Boy

Episode #2: Sakura and Syaoran Past  
  
  


Sakura sat down with a blanket around her body and hot warm tea close to her mouth. The steam went up to her face and made her feel very warm. Suddenly, Mei Ling came in the room with a cold cloth in her hand. Sakura upon seeing her shot up from her seat. "Is Syaoran ok?" Sakura asked, Mei Ling looked at her with worried eyes, "Mei Ling-chan, answer me, is he alright?" 

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan..." Mei Ling apologized, "...he will be fine. But Sakura-san, was that really Lung Da?" Sakura looked confused not knowing who or what Mei Ling was talking about, but was also knew whom she was talking about at the same time. "I think so," Sakura said, "Was that the boy with the braided hair?" Mei Ling nodded, "Mei Ling-chan, who is this boy, why did he try to hurt Syaoran?" Mei Ling took the towel away from Sakura's body, seeing as how she was finished with it.

"I cannot explain it well Sakura," Mei Ling looked off, "But this is all I know, of my experience in remembering that terrible time, I try to forget it, but it seems that its hard to forget the past." Mei Ling sat down next to Sakura and began to explain. 

"Back then, when Syaoran and I were about seven years old, Wei made two great friends. One friend was from his old martial arts school in China, and the other friend was his tour guide from when he visited England. His two friends had children, so Wei agreed to take care of his Chinese friend's child, and his English friend's child. They moved in with us as martial arts students. The English student was a beautiful British girl, ten years of age, her name was Vung Emily and the other...was Lung Da, the Chinese ten year old."  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


"Wae, ni hao ma? (Hi, how are you?)" Syaoran said to the Chinese boy who was unpacking his stuff in the place he would now call home. But the Chinese boy didn't answer back; he just gave Syaoran a puzzled look. "I don't speak Mandarin," the boy answered. "Really?" Syaoran said, "How bout Cantonese?" The boy looked at Syaoran "We're speaking in it now aren't we?" Syaoran nodded, "Cool ponytail, it looks real Chinese," Syaoran looked at the sad boy, "What's wrong?" The boy looked back at Syaoran, "Nothing, my father gave me this ponytail, we have strong ties to the old Chinese past, by the way, my name is Lung, Lung Da. May I ask of yours?" Syaoran smiled as he felt them getting along now.

In another room, Mei Ling was having a hard time speaking to the blonde girl. Her hair was in large strands tied together and she had a blue dress on her with frills on her. Her hair was shining from the fancy rich shampoo and hairspray she used. She wore a hair band on her head too. Her beautiful blue eyes shimmered when she looked at Mei Ling. "Well you see, kung-fu doesn't hurt you, it just makes you sore." Mei Ling said trying to scare the girl. "Just so you know Chinese girl, I came to learn kung-fu not to be scared by poor Chinese girls like you." Mei Ling had a vein pop out of her head, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Mei Ling demanded. 

"What's wrong," Syaoran said coming into the room. Mei Ling hugged him the minute he came in, "Mei Ling, I heard you yell, what's wrong?" The girl said to the crying Mei Ling "Geez, don't take me seriously, I'm Vung, Vung Emily, don't let me get to you. But hey Mei Ling, you started it!" Suddenly, Lung came into the room and the first thing he saw was Vung. "Who's the girl Syaoran?" Lung asked blushing. "Oh," Syaoran hesitated, "Lung, this is Vung Emily; Vung, this is Lung Da, you both have something in common, you both just transferred here. "Nice to meet you!" Vung said. "Same here!" Lung managed to say while blushing. "EVERYBODY, IT'S TIME TO LEARN TODAY'S LESSON!!!" Wei shouted. Everyone got up and went to go for today's kung-fu lesson.  
  
End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


"We would all take kung-fu lessons together. Lung and Vung made great progress, even at a faster rate that when were learning. They would even take kung-fu lessons after the lessons were over so that they could all get better. Vung always had trouble executing moves and stuff, so she took those lessons to get better. But Lung Da was already better, better than Syaoran and I put together, yet he still practiced after lessons. So after being better than me and Syaoran, Vung and Lung were the two top students in that class. That's when all of the sudden, Lung's parents had to call for him."  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


"Lung Da!" Wei called, "Yes see-foo?" Lung asked, "Your father called for you!" All of the sudden, Lung's face turned into a sad face. "Why!? What's wrong with father?" Wei saw him sad, "Nothing, your father wants you to return to Hong Kong, he believes that you should return now." Lung looked at his shaking fist. "Very well! I'll go pack now see-foo..." Lung turned around and was about to walk out of the door, "It was nice to meet you and your family Wei." Lung left and went back to his room.  
Lung was not walking straight; he was stepping into the walls and bumping into many obstacles, Vung was walking in the same hallway at the same time with a nightshirt on and a glass of water in her hand. "Hey Lung!" she shouted, but Lung closed the door on her. All of the sudden, Vung began to worry. 

"I can't go home, I don't want to go home, my friends, I can't leave them, my first friends." Lung covered his eyes trying to hide his sadness. Then, Syaoran popped into the room, "Hey buddy!!!" Syaoran yelled for joy, "What's up!? Huh!?" Syaoran noticed his hands across his face. "Syaoran, my friend, my father has called for me!" Syaoran sat down next to him with a worried face. "You have to go back then, right?" Lung nodded, "I have to, but I don't want to! Syaoran, all of you are my first friends, I have never had friends before," Lung uncovered his dark face, "Father never introduced me to any friends." Syaoran and him were sad together.  
"I hate this Syaoran, when I finally get friends, I'm called back!" Lung was about to bend his head down, but Syaoran said to him to relieve him, "Don't worry," Lung turned his sad face to his best friend, "Even though we will be in different parts of the world, we will be best friends forever!" Lung smiled and they shook hands. "Wanna help me pack?" Lung smiled and Syaoran nodded, "Let's go!" "Wait!" a high-pitched voice shouted, "We're helping too." Vung came in her nightshirt with Mei Ling by her side. "I like to help you, after all, we did transfer here at the same time, and you did help me with my kung-fu lessons, and I did happen to kick your ass once too." The last statement she said smiling. "Ok then, let's get packing..."  
  
End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


"Wait," Sakura interrupted the story, "If you all were so nice to Lung Da, and you all are friends, then why does Lung want to kill Syaoran, and why are you all so cautious of that?" Sakura waited, biting her lip. "I was getting to that," Mei Ling answered, "It all started after Lung left, we didn't hear from him 'till 2 months, then he came back...for a funeral!"  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


The sad funeral music played while Mei Ling, Syaoran, Vung, and Wei all looked down at an open hole to a coffin. Lung was next to the coffin crying, and his tears clumped together with the rain. He didn't care if his nice tuxedo was all wet and muddy, his father just died. 

"Papa...moe joe ah! Guo mn dak gee mo nay yah! (Father...doesn't leave me! I can't live with you gone!)" Lung felt the polished coffin and then collapsed on his butt. Wei put a comforting hand on his should and he looked back to see Wei. "I'm sorry Lung!" Syaoran apologized, "I never had a father, so I don't know how it feels like...but as your best friend I-" "SHUT UP SYAORAN LI!!!" Lung yelled at his friend. "You don't know how it feels, you don't even know how it is as of yet!" 

Lung got really pissed off and ran off into the trees. "I'll go follow him Syaoran Li," Vung said, "I'll go talk to him!" Vung ran off and Syaoran, Mei Ling, and Wei were under an umbrella. "Wei, how much of a friend was he to you?" Syaoran asked. "A good one" Wei replied. Suddenly, Syaoran and Mei Ling saw Lung shoot out of the trees and run far far away. Syaoran and Mei Ling ran into the trees trying to find Vung, and Vung was staring in outer space and feeling on the outer edges of her lips. 

"What happened!?" Syaoran asked, "Where is he going!?" Vung was blushing and told Syaoran, "Don't worry, he'll promise to be back one of these days, he just needs to be on his own to think."  
  
A few months later...

Vung was praying above her bed. She was wishing and praying for the usual things: wealth, health, and a great life. Suddenly, Wei came to check on her, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep!?" "Yes see-foo!" Vung said with a pretty smile on her face. She went in her bed and covered herself up. "Vung, was today's kung-fu lesson hard for you?" Wei asked sitting next to her bed. "No see-foo", she replied, "It was a little hard, but I got it!" Wei smiled and turned out her light and turned on her night-light. "I expect the best from my best student so far, well, good night Vung, have sweet dreams!" Wei closed the door and Vung was alone and had her eyes closed. But suddenly, a shadow flew across her sleeping eyes. She popped open her eyes and thought she saw something, but just suspected it was nothing.

Wei was in his office until he heard a clatter outside. He came out to check on it, wearing his sleeping robe. He looked out the door and saw nothing, and then he came out the door and still saw nothing. When he was about to go back inside, he had someone clinging on his back. He quickly shook off the person clinging on his back and looked at the shadowy figure.  
"WHO ARE YOU!?" he asked, but the shadow did not answer, "BEEN GWO!? (WHO ARE YOU!?)" Instead of the shadow telling his name, the shadow stepped into the light and Wei saw who it was. 

"Lung!!!" he gaped, "Why are you here, what do you want?" In disbelief Wei stepped back, scared of Lung's reappearance. Lung was in a great trance, he opened up his eyes and glared at Wei, and then he took a fighting stance. "What are you doing?" Wei asked in disbelief. "I will fight you, and kill you, see-foo!" Lung wasted no time and ran to grab Wei's arm. Once Lung had his arm, he snapped it and popped it out of his socket. Wei fell to the ground and Lung just kept on kicking his ribs and his back. Then to end it, he lifted up a dagger and was about to stab it down. The dagger inched closer and closer to Wei.

"NO STOP!" Vung yelled, jumping in front of Wei. Then the dagger stabbed Vung in her stomach, the sheer pain in her made blood gush out and she screamed in agony. Syaoran was looking at this and yelled, "LUNG DA!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" Lung Da just stood over his old friend Vung as she bled over Wei. He jumped away in the trees just as Syaoran was going to grab him.   
Syaoran carried Wei and Vung in each arm, and then Mei Ling came out and screamed at the two bodies. "Call for help Mei Ling, I'll go follow him!" Syaoran said, grabbing his bell, transforming it into a sword, and following Lung Da. 

Mei Ling called for help and waited for the ambulance to come and help the two injured people. Mei Ling stood next to them while she anxiously waited for the ambulance and Li Syaoran to return.  
  
End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


"So after the ambulance came to pick up Wei and Vung, Syaoran came back, with the end tip of his sword bloody, I asked him what had happened, he just told me Lung got away with a broken blood vessel. Vung was not dead, she lived, and then she went back to England. Wei healed, and then after that, we made sure to forget what happened that night." Sakura sat down amazed and saddened by the story. "Mei Ling-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked worried. "I am," she replied, "But Syaoran isn't, Syaoran cannot forgive Lung for what he did, and Lung can not forgive Syaoran for something he did to him." Sakura looked away from Mei Ling for a moment, "I guess, I guess I understand." Sakura looked back at Mei Ling, "It must be hurtful when your own best friend does something terrible like that. I just hope Tomoyo-chan never does that to hurt me."

"She won't," Syaoran said clutching his stomach, "But Lung Da will, don't ever let him intimidate you, we have to fight him!" Syaoran bravely stood up bearing the pain. Sakura watched Syaoran silently, "Li-kun..."  
  
Next Fanfic Preview: Ouch! Lung Da is hurting Li-kun and me. What do I do, Li-kun is hurt and I can't fight, what will happen now, is he going to kill me? CARD CAPTOR SAKURA: Sakura and the Fight with Lung Da. Next time release along with Sakura.


	3. Episode 2: Sakura and Syaoran's Past

Episode 1: Sakura and the Mysterious Boy  
  
  


"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR SYAORAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" "Happy birthday Syaoran!" Sakura said as she hugged her loved one. Syaoran blew out the candles and hugged Sakura back. "Did you make a wish Syaoran-san?" Tomoyo asked video taping it all. "Yes, I did," he stated, but turned his attention back to Sakura, "but it came true long time ago." Sakura blushed and Mei Ling burst out.

"SYAORAN!!!" Mei Ling yelled in a loud high-pitched voice. She came through the kitchen. "Syaoran get these, they're your presents!" "Oh sorry!" Syaoran apologized grabbing the top two biggest present, and Sakura helped out with the next two. Tomoyo, busy recording them on tape, was giggling at Syaoran and Sakura carrying presents next to each other.

"Ok time to open presents Syaoran-sama," Wei said grabbing the first one from him. Syaoran quickly opened the wrapping and opened the box. "Oh!" Syaoran exclaimed, "Thanks Wei, I needed a sleeping robe." "Your mother picked it out and sent it to me through mail, she knew you would like it!" Wei confirmed. "This one's from me." Tomoyo holding in one hand her camera and her present in the other. Syaoran opened it as well until he saw a green cloth, then, he just pulled out the whole thing, which was a doll of himself. "Now you and Sakura-chan match, why this is so kawaii." Sakura and Syaoran blushed and sighed together, but Syaoran thanked Tomoyo anyways. Syaoran continued to open presents.

Kra-Kroom!

Thunder roared outside in the dark night sky. A figure soon appeared on a tree and two mischievous eyes looked through the window of Syaoran's party.   
KRA-Kroom!

"Soon Syaoran Li, we will meet again. I won't ever forget what you did to me long ago. Well Syaoran, it looks like you lowered your standards ever since you came to Japan. I wonder if you still remember your kung-fu?"

KRA-KROOM!

The figure disappeared all of the sudden. 

Syaoran quickly turned his attention to the noise of the outside thunder, and stared at the window. "What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shrugged off the feeling he just had, "I felt like I saw a ghost!" he said.

Syaoran had two presents left; the first was Sakura's, which he was dying to open. Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other in a loving way. "I was waiting for this," said Syaoran ripping the bow and opening the present quickly. "Wow Sakura, this is great!" Li said as he looked at the nicely designed Chinese cap she made. "Tomoyo-chan helped me make it, do you like it?" "I love it!" Syaoran responded hugging his Sakura-sama. Then all of the sudden, Mei Ling brought out one last present. "Who can this be from?" Syaoran questionably looked at the present. He slowly opened this one, carefully thinking it was something either like a bomb, or maybe an evil presence.

Once Syaoran opened it all, he was expecting maybe for something to blow up, but instead he found..."Fighting Gloves?" Syaoran looked puzzled, "Who got these for me?" Tomoyo continued taping. "This has a strange aura to it." Syaoran said. 

"Next time, don't forget to practice your kung-fu, I'll be waiting!" said a boy with a ponytail and mushroom hair. "Lung..."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked Syaoran, in a trance. "No Sakura, just, kind of dazed out!" Syaoran, looked at the window again. "Could it be, what's happening?"

Next day at school, Syaoran walked slowly into class, dragging his feet along. He looked at Sakura talking to her friends and they he sighed. 

"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran immediately came out to check on Sakura and see what's wrong. "Don't worry Li-kun," Chiharu smiled, "Sakura was just screaming at the scary event that happened yesterday night." Syaoran looked at Chiharu weirdly, "What happened?" he asked, comforting Sakura who was covering her ears. "Naoko-chan said that yesterday, a ghost beat up and killed a gang at night, when the cops arrived, they found no evidence of how the gang could've died. So Naoko-chan thinks it's a ghost." "I think it is!" Naoko exclaimed, "Besides, how can you explain the fact that the gang died when they found no slashes, no gun shots, not even a drop of blood, the ghost must have controlled their spirit and killed them."

"You know, the thing about ghosts..." Yamazaki popped out, "...they aren't all really bad, they're actually good, like Casper..." Chiharu dragged Yamazaki. "Damn you and your lies Yamazaki!" "...Caper fell in love with a girl, and then..." "Hai hai!" Chiharu dragged Yamazaki off and they were gone. "You should be really careful around there Li-kun," Naoko warned, "Sakura-chan says you live right by there, watch out for the ghost!" Syaoran nodded. "Ghost, no, it can't be, though it felt like one yesterday night." "Is she done?" Sakura asked, "Yes!" Syaoran replied. And then homeroom bell rang; Syaoran and Sakura sat in their seats as class went on.  
  


RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Class was over and the teacher said goodbye to his students. Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran were walking home together after class was over. Sakura brought up a conversation to a really quiet Syaoran since yesterday. "Syaoran, what's wrong, you haven't been yourself after yesterday, is something wrong?" "No..." Syaoran sighed, "I feel...I feel as if I'm feeling a ghostly spirit." "HOEEEEEE!" Sakura had her ears covered and hugged Syaoran for comfort. "No Sakura...I...I didn't mean that..." Syaoran looked for a cover to comfort Sakura, "I just, and I just feel like my past is haunting me!" "Oh that's what it's about?" Sakura said relieved, "Syaoran please tell me if anything wrong happens, OK?" Sakura and Syaoran hugged as they both went two different ways to go home.

"Sakura, be careful..." Syaoran whispered. Suddenly, Syaoran bumped into Yukito, "Oh...Yukito-san, gomen...gomen-nasai." "No, no problem, how are you Syaoran." "Good!" Syaoran turned away from Yukito for a moment and looked up in the sky, being cautious of anything. "So Yukito-san, what are you doing walking here with me?" "Oh...a new food shop opened just a while in your neighborhood, I decided to go along." "Oh!" Syaoran answered. "Well this is my stop!" Yukito paused as Syaoran walked on, "Well Syaoran, take good care of yourself!" "Bye!" Syaoran waved.

Syaoran walked over to his apartment door and opened it up, "Wei...I'm home!" Syaoran heard only his echo, "Wei!?" Syaoran looked around the rooms looking for his caretaker. Wei appeared in one room praying to candles on a Buddha pedestal. "Wei?" Syaoran checked on Wei. "Master Li, do you feel his presence?" Wei bent his head down. "Whose? What are you feeling Wei?" Mei Ling popped in the room with a sad expression on her face, "Syaoran, don't you feel him?" Mei Ling put a comforting hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "I thought it was just a ghost..." Syaoran said, "...but it looks like it isn't, but I thought he vanished and died all those years ago." There was a silence and Syaoran squinted his eyes at a thought, "He's come back, and found me..." 

Yukito walked with a huge paper bag of groceries, full of bread, snacks, hamburgers, and chocolate. Suddenly, Yukito heard a rustle in the bushes. Yukito quickly changed into Yue and dropped the groceries. Yue looked around at the surroundings, but felt no aura, but although there was no aura, he felt a presence with him. 

"COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE!" A little more rustling in the leaves until finally, a Chinese boy jumped out of the bushes. The Chinese boy had black mushroom hair with a ponytail; his face was stern and unemotional. The clothes he wore was a red long Chinese robe, a green dragon sewed on his chest, very long baggy sleeves, very baggy pants, and two black rough leather fighting gloves. "You...you are a guardian named Yue," the boy said, "I have of no need for you, except that many challenges have not come in a long time," the shadow above the boy's eyes soon lifted when he tilted his head up to show his dark squinting eyes. "Now die!!!" Yue sprung his eyes open as he saw a charging fist.  
  


"YUE!!!" Kero exclaimed. "What's wrong!?" Sakura asked, "Where is Yue!?" Kero turned into Keroberus, spread his wings open and asked Sakura to get on his back. "I'll follow Yue's aura, he's in trouble now!" Keroberus flew out the window and Sakura grabbed on Keroberus' hair, "Where is Yue?" Sakura asked. "THERE!!!" Keroberus flew down very fast not caring what happens to him, but what happens to Yue.  
  


A gigantic punch knocked Yue in the face and Yue saw stars. The boy grabbed Yue's wings while he was down and ripped them apart halfway. Yue's pain writhed inside his body. When just about the boy was going to rip the other half of his wings, a ball of fire from Keroberus' breath made him jump away from Yue. 

"YUE!!!" Kero exclaimed seeing his ripped wings, "Yue-san!!!" Sakura yelled. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "He's...too...strong...!" Yue muttered. "Don't worry Yue, I'll take care of him." Sakura bravely stepped up to confront the boy. "You...you did this to!" Sakura pulled out her "key of sealing". "Key which holds the power of the starrrrrrrrrrrrssss..." The boy tripped Sakura, and then he tried to punch Sakura in the face while down. Sakura rolled out of the way, but the boy was already behind her, elbowing her down on her knees. Then, he pulled her hair while Sakura screamed. Keroberus was about to send a ball of fire at the boy. "Don't think about it beast of the seal...or your mistress here gets it!" the boy continued pulling Sakura hair until she screamed at her peak. "So you are Sakura Kinomoto, no fighting skills whatsoever I see. Syaoran should've taught you a few tricks shouldn't he?" "KINGS OF THUNDER, OBEY MY COMMAND!!!" Syaoran shot three lighting beams at the boy, but the boy was quicker than lighting and dodged them all. 

"LUNG DA...COWARD, HOW DARE YOU HURT SAKURA!!!???" Syaoran asked in rage while he was at Sakura's side, "LUNG DA, ANSWER ME!!!" Syaoran yelled at the boy named Lung Da who was unphased by his anger. 

Syaoran and the boy began talking in Chinese. "Syaoran Li, deem guy? Hoy ma nay mn gee tak nay guo hong guon luwo mo? (Syaoran Li, why? Did you forget how to speak in Chinese with me?)" "Mn hai! (NO!)" Syaoran rose up to look at Lung Da, "Lung, nay joo mony kwo see ah? (Lung, what are you doing here?)" "Syaoran, hoy ma nay mn gee dak nay guo da kung fu? (Syaoran, did you forget your kung-fu?)" "Gong guo, DEEM GUY NAY DO KWO!? (Tell me, WHY ARE YOU HERE?)"

"Syaoran!" Lung spoke out of his Chinese, "I told you to be ready for me one of these days, and now I'm here, old friend." Lung smiled at his statement "old friend". "Old friend, that is ancient history Lung. I want to know why you've come to Japan!" Lung Da stood unanswered and closing his eyes in concentration. "WHY!!! TELL ME!!! Syaoran charged at Lung with a high kick, but Lung swooshed by like the wind right behind Syaoran and knocked him down. Syaoran got up quickly but Lung moved fast, really fast, and did multiple elbow hits while appearing in different directions to different parts of the body! Suddenly, Lung tripped Syaoran down and choked him while on the ground. Syaoran," Lung looked at him with a piercing stare, "Stop trying to defeat me, of all people, you cannot win against me!" Syaoran choked beneath Lung's strong hand, "I want to kill you Syaoran, but I can't do it now, I must wait until you have mastered your kung-fu, then...we will see how you have gotten!" Suddenly, Lung jumped from tree to tree like a ninja. "Lung..." Syaoran muttered, "My best friend, has come back!" 

Sakura checked on both Yue and Syaoran, but went to Syaoran first. "SYAORAN, SYAORAN, are you okay Syaoran!?" Sakura asked Syaoran, "SYAORAN WAKE UP!!!" Syaoran slowly shut his eyes. "SYAORAN!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Next Fanfic Preview: All of the sudden, Syaoran blacked out. I took him home as his butler Wei took care of him. But who's this Lung Da, why is he Syaoran's best friend even though he tried to kill him. CARD CAPTOR SAKURA: Sakura and Syaoran's past, next time, release along with Sakura!


	4. Episode 3: Sakura and The Fight with Lun...

Episode #3: Sakura and the Fight With Lung Da  
  
"Ding dong ding dong, ding ding ding dong!"   
Sakura hurried up into class before she was late and slid open the door. She was huffing and puffing already and she sat in her seat next to Tomoyo, Mei Ling , and Syaoran. "Good morning!" she said to all of them talking. "Good morning," they all replied. "Li-kun, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes I am!" he answered, "But believe me, Lung Da won't be alright when we get through him." Syaoran looked at Mei Ling and they both nodded together.  
"Syaoran-kun, don't do this!" Sakura begged, "You and Mei Ling-chan might get hurt if you challenge him next time." Syaoran smiled at Sakura, "Sakura," he paused, "When we do challenge him, I don't want you or Tomoyo-chan close to Mei Ling and I, you both will get really hurt."   
"Please class have a seat," the teacher came in and the whole class sat down, "Homeroom has started now let's go onto the lesson." Class was going on while Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Mei Ling talked together in a huddle. "Li-kun," Tomoyo called, and Syaoran turned his attention to her, "Please, don't make Sakura worry, please make sure you beat that "friend" of yours." Syaoran looking at the innocent eyes of her best friend he agreed. But then Syaoran in remorse bent his head down and mumbled, "If only Lung Da was as much as a friend like you Tomoyo..."  
  
Meanwhile, outside the window in a tree Lung is keeping his balance on the tiny little branch, as if he was practicing kung fu. He had his eyes closed in a deep trance and had his hands behind his robe. "So Syaoran," he thought, "You want to fight me, your all time best friend? Very well, but you will suffer for your rebelling against me." With the slightest breeze, Lung disappeared.   
  
Sakura was changing out of her gym clothes and into her normal clothes. Then she grabbed her lunch and Tomoyo, following close behind. They both walked over to a tree in which Syaoran and Mei Ling were already sitting under. "Boy it really is great to come back to school," Mei Ling cheerfully said, "Even though it's only for a week!" Syaoran saw Sakura approaching them and Syaoran grabbed her hand and sat down with her. Tomoyo sat next to Mei Ling while they all ate their lunch.  
"Sakura," Syaoran called, "Yes?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at Sakura, and then glanced at Tomoyo, and then he sighed, "It's nothing Sakura." "Are you sure?" Sakura asked, "You look very sad Syaoran-kun." Syaoran then thought back in a deep trance.  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two young little boys looked up in the sky, the setting sun beautifully went past the horizon and darkness was about to come. On the edge of a cliff, a brown haired boy named Syaoran sat quietly watching the sunset and the beautiful ocean glimmered with the last gleams of sunlight. Next to Syaoran, was a mushroom-headed Chinese boy with a slight smile on his face? "Well...I'm leaving to Hong Kong tomorrow..." he said, make sure you tell me what's going on here while I'm gone ok Syaoran Li. Syaoran nodded carefully and stood up to face the other boy. The two stood side-by-side looking at the sunset, the other boy was probably taller, and a little older too.  
"So...man...what's going to happen to us now, now that your leaving I can't find a good fight anymore..." Syaoran said trying to choke back tears, "...except for maybe Vung, by the way pal...did you tell her yet?" The other boy stared at Syaoran straight in the eyes and said to him, "Syaoran, I didn't, that's why, when I'm gone, I want you to tell her, tell her that she was the only person I ever fell in love with." "Alright, buddy!" Syaoran agreed. "Boy am I going to miss the Great Wall..." the boy said.   
Syaoran looked at Lung Da for a long time then held out his fist. "Let's make a promise," Lung looked at his fist, "When I get as strong as you, or the next time we meet, I want you to fight with me and let the best man win." Lung looked at his friend, "Why? You know we both might get hurt." "I know!" Syaoran answered, "But we're friends, lets fight one day ok?" Lung nodded then punched his fist.   
"Bye 'little wolf'," Lung said with a strong nod. "See you later 'Dragon Hitter'," Syaoran gave a wink. "Don't forget to tell Vung, man!" Lung walked off away from the sunset, and Syaoran seeing his friend go, nodded, "I'll be waiting to fight you one day."  
  
End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SYAORAN!?" Sakura worriedly shook Syaoran, "Are you okay?" Syaoran nodded with a sad smile. "Well," Mei Ling got up from the table, "I'm going to go wash up in the bathroom." Mei Ling walked off while Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo were all talking. Mei Ling was walking to the girls' bathroom from around the corner and nobody was there. The bathroom for once was not occupied.  
Suddenly, when Mei Ling almost touched the doorknob, she felt something and turned around. Seeing nothing, she turned around again and saw...  
"Lung Da!" she screamed, "What are you doing you jerk?" Lung Da shrugged off her comment and gave a little devil smirk. "My Mei Ling, how you have grown." He stepped once toward Mei Ling, "It's so good to see you!" Mei Ling stepped back, "Don't come any closer, or else I'll..." "Or else what!?" Lung Da yelled. Then Mei Ling popped her leg to kick Lung in the face, but he grabbed her leg then tripped the other leg so she fell to the ground. Lung tried to punch her while she was down, but Mei Ling blocked that attack, then kicked him in the stomach. "Filthy, dirty, I like it!!!" Lung said sucking up his stomach. Mei Ling resorted to him by delivering a flurry of punches and kicks. But Lung blocked and deflected every single attack and then grabbed her arm and flipped her over.   
"Now ask Wei how this will feel in the morning." Lung began to pull her and bent it so that her hand would twist in conjunction with her shoulder blade. Mei Ling began to scream. "MEI LING WHAT'S WRONG?" Syaoran shouted. Lung stopped bending her arm, and nobly bowed to her. "One down!" he jumped up in the tree in one second and Syaoran just saw him jump. "LUNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" he shouted.  
"Mei Ling-chan!" Sakura rushed by her side. Mei Ling in pain got up, only to fall down again. "It hurts it hurts," Mei Ling whined, "Syaoran it hurts." I know" Syaoran answered. "I know..."  
"C'mon Mei Ling, we'll take you to a hospital," Syaoran comforted her while Sakura held her arm from drooping down and Tomoyo went to call for help.  
In the nearby tree above them all, Lung Da stood above them, staring them down, "You don't remember what you did to me, did you Syaoran?"  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lung Da STOP!" Syaoran yelled running through the thick bushes, "Why did you hurt Wei? Most importantly, why did you hurt Vung? ANSWER ME!" Syaoran came out of the thick bushes and saw Lung Da with his back turned. "Syaoran..." he grumbled. Syaoran lashed out his sword, "Lung Da, you will pay!" Lung Da seeing his sword coming down on him took his hands and clapped the sword. The sheer sharp edge cut the inside of his hands, while the blood dripped down on Syaoran's sword.   
All of the sudden, Lung Da started to cry and get on his knees, "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!" he screamed as his voice echoed the farthest areas. He took his bloody arms and covered his head, "Why...why...I'm so confused, what...who...AAAAHH!" Syaoran saw his helpless friend, confused at all the terrible thing he did, Syaoran approached him, "Lung Da..." he whispered, "I can help you, don't be confused anymore, best friends should never turn on each other. Lung Da..."  
Just when Syaoran was about to offer his hand to help Lung Da up, Lung slapped it away. "I don't need your help," he said in a struggling tone. Lung opened his hands, and began to scratch his neck. Syaoran was wondering what he was doing, then all of the sudden, Lung popped his artery near the neck, the blood gushed out like crazy, and then, he ran off again screaming. Syaoran stood there, staring at nothing. Only shocked what Lung did to himself just now. "My friend, Lung...goodbye."  
  
End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lung Da opened his eyes, and then he pulled his collar, and saw the scar near the neck. "I'll kill you, Syaoran." He muttered. Then in a quick flash, he was gone.  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, all stood by Mei Ling while she was on the stretcher being hauled into the van. "Syaoran," Mei Ling called, "The plan, we're gonna fail Syaoran, without my help you can't fight Lung Da." Syaoran told her that the plan would work; he found a substitute for her. Syaoran just told the ambulance van to go and quickly take her to the hospital.  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Are you sure you can do this Sakura," Sakura nodded, "Good, hopefully, this plan will work." Then the bell rang, telling student that they should go into their next class after lunch. Tomoyo walked by their sides while they proceeded to class, "Sakura-chan, I know I shouldn't get involved but, what if you get hurt?" Tomoyo with a worried face asked. "Don't worry," Syaoran assured her, "This plan will work for sure." All three friends walked along to their next class.  
In class, Syaoran stared outside the window while the teacher taught about postulates and theorems; he looked at the trees and grass and began to think to himself. "This wasn't how you acted before Lung..."  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran and Lung were sparring and Lung threw a punch that Syaoran hit away. Lung the faked a kick, Syaoran tried to deflect the fake kick, but got the other foot instead. Syaoran fell to the ground clutching his stomach, "I'm sorry Syaoran, are you okay?" Lung held out his hand, Syaoran took it and then flipped him over on the mat. They both started to laugh together, "Boy you are good!" Lung commented Syaoran. Both got up and walked out of the sparring room and to the lake to get a drink.  
  
End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran woke up from his daydream and class ended, while Sakura and Tomoyo walked out, Syaoran decided to go along with the plan.  
  
"Syaoran thinks he's safe from danger, I think not, he should worry about his friends first, and there's one now." Lung saw Sakura and Tomoyo from afar in the tree he was in and he saw them run off to the side of the building where there was nobody. "They're making themselves to obvious for me to get. The he saw Sakura leave Tomoyo there all alone, "Perfect, they made this task two easy, after I get her, it will be two down."   
"You really think it's that easy!?" Syaoran said in the same tree right next to Lung. Lung panicked and jumped out "Curses!" he yelled. "We've been expecting you," Sakura said holding out her wand, "Fight, give me your fast punches and kicks to defeat my opponent, Fight!" Sakura was surrounded by blue magic and this gave her a blue aura. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Yue-san," Sakura charged at Lung, "Ikuyo!!!" Syaoran jumped out of the tree, "Luy lah!!! (Come on!!!)" Sakura and Syaoran in unison did kicks and punches together; Lung could not block two attackers and was repeatedly beat down to the ground.   
"Why," Lung paused from fighting, "I have mastered many styles, why can't I beat you all?" Syaoran got out of his fighting stance and stood up straight. "Lung, you have no magic, therefore, Sakura using a Sakura Card against you, you are not used to fighting magic, that is your weakness. Sure, fight us hand to hand and you will win, but as long as you don't know magic, you will lose, that was my plan to defeat you. But now, I want to help you, come with us Lung, let me help you, I know a few years ago you didn't mean to do what you did to Wei and Vung."   
Lung gasping for air heard Syaoran, "Forget you Syaoran," Lung refused and Syaoran was shocked, "Next time, I'll kill you both." Lung Da ran as fast as he could into the forest. Syaoran tried to stop him with wind, but he dodged it. "Yay!" Sakura yelled hugging Syaoran, "Thank you Syaoran, without you I could've lost." "Thank goodness you're okay!" he said hugging her back. "Lung," he thought, "You are confused my friend, I will help you!"  
  
Lung ran for a long time and stopped after he lost his breath. He desperately gasped for air. But as he took greater gulps of air, a black shadow was seeping through his back. "Pathetic," the shadow said, "You're evil side could not even beat them." "I'm sorry!" Lung apologized, "I couldn't defeat them, their magic, it is..." "It's Clow magic and I want it." Lung looked at the shadow with a confused look, "Kill them and bring them to me!!!"  
  
Next Fanfic Preview: Who's this pretty blond girl who came from England. When she came and saw Syaoran, she hugged him, and then she hugged me, just who is this girl? Card Captor Sakura: Sakura and the English Girl, next time release along with Sakura.  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know, this consisted of a boring chapter, heck I'm writing boring stories too. But don't worry, I just wanted to give you a little insight on the characters. Please keep reading and mail all comments to soniclauncher@yahoo.com. 


	5. Episode 4: Sakura and the English Girl

Episode #4: Sakura and the English Girl  
  
"12:15 has arrived from England, all who wish to board please go at once."  
The intercom echoed throughout the whole airport, Sakura, Syaoran, Mei Ling, and Tomoyo all waited in the entrance for English passengers. Then all of the sudden, a beautiful blonde girl holding luggage came out and Tomoyo taped all them carefully. "Did you really have to bring that contraption Tomoyo?" Mei Ling asked with her arm in a sling. "Yes, Sakura and Syaoran are so cute, I just have to tape them, I need to get the best shots of them in any situation possible." Sakura and Syaoran both sighed. "SYAORAN, MEI LING!!!" the blonde girl came running down with luggage in hand and gave a strong hug to Syaoran, trying to not knock over Syaoran.   
She then saw Mei Ling and squeezed her until she turned red. Then, she brushed her long blonde side burns to the side. "So, how you both been!?" she asked giving a wink. Syaoran and Mei Ling stepped in the front, "Hello Vung!" Mei Ling greeted after doing some secret handshake they have. "Vung, it's been long!" Syaoran said. "I know, huh, it's almost been a few years since we last saw each other. Those were the days with you, Mei Ling, and I."  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Mei Ling asked. "Yes..." Vung answered with her head down, "Him..."  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vung and Lung were doing an exercise comprised of punching over and over. Wei stood watching them both. "You both are doing good, now face each other," Vung and Lung stood facing face to face and bowed to each other. "Now go!" Vung and Lung began to fight, Vung threw a punch aimed at his chest, but Lung clapped his hands on the punch and threw the fist. He sprung out a side kick, but Vung held it and tried to trip his other leg, but he twisted his other leg and kicked her in the face.  
Vung put a hand over her face and got really mad that she gave a round house to Lung, he held her leg, but she used her other leg helping her stand and kicked him in the nards. Lung held on, and they fought on and on. Then all of the sudden, Vung and Lung both charged their fists and hit each other in the face. They both knocked out each other, but Vung got up dazed and saw Lung was not up. She worriedly shook him telling him to wake up. "You win!" he said when his eyes opened.  
  
End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Lung and I, we..." "Hello, how are you?" Sakura greeted, "Oh she's so cute!" Vung hugged Sakura, "Who is this girl?" Sakura blushed and had a huge sweat drop. "She's my girlfriend, Vung," "Oh so cute!" Vung replied, "I wish I had a boyfriend who will make me as cute as you two, who's the girl video taping all this?" "That's Tomoyo," Mei Ling said, "She's just a follower." "She's the cutest!!!" Vung choked her nearly to death as Tomoyo waved her arms gasping for air.   
  
Elsewhere, Yukito walked with Touya home from school. "Yuki," Touya called, "I can tell Yue is hurt how is he?" Yukito smiled, "Yue is healing, he's okay, just let his wings heal a little." Yukito and Touya then passed by a bush where Yukito felt a presence but thought it was nothing and walked on.  
  
"Mei Ling is your arm okay?" Vung asked while drinking tea. "It's getting better," Mei Ling answered, "No thanks to Lung!" "MEI LING-CHAN!" Tomoyo yelled to make Mei Ling not mention his name. "We're sorry Vung," Sakura apologized. "No it's alright!" Vung said, "I don't mind hearing his name, but let's get down to business. Why did you invite me to Japan?"   
Syaoran, Sakura, and Mei Ling all looked at each other waiting for each other to give her an explanation. But seeing how Sakura didn't know much about Lung Da and how Mei Ling was passed out in the hospital during the fight Syaoran took pleasure in telling her. "Vung, as you already know, Lung Da has found me here. Seeing how he is hunting us down, you were the only one out of all of us who actually defeated him in combat and you were the only one person he fell in love with. Vung, we need you to talk some sense into him."   
Vung slammed her cup of tea on the table. "Lung stabbed me, he stabbed me square in the stomach after he told me he loved me, and I don't think I ever felt so betrayed," Vung walked away from the table and was about to head out the door. "Wait!" Syaoran yelled, "Lung Da may have hurt you. But as his best friend, I know he wouldn't go to that degree, Vung I think he still loves you, and only you can bring that side that we once knew out of him." Vung turned around with tears streaking down her face; "If Lung Da still loved me, would it be true that instead of hunting you down, he would hunt me down first?"   
Vung ran out the door, "No wait don't go Vung!" Syaoran yelled. "Well, looks like we'll have to find her," Sakura announced, "Wanna go Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo shook her head, "No please, you two go find her. I'll help Mei Ling here if she needs anything." "Okay!" Sakura nodded, "Let's go Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Vung was walking all alone on the empty street, the cool light breeze, blew her gently and she only shrugged at the wind. "Lung...I know you said you would change, but not like this..." she whispered.  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
During the funeral, Lung Da ran off into the forest nearby and started to cry. "Why does life have to be like this?" Out of the bushes, Vung chased him down and put a hand over his shoulder, "Lung, don't worry it's okay, Syaoran was just trying to help." Lung got up and took the sadness out of his tone, "Syaoran doesn't understand, I only have but one father, and I have many friends, there is no way he could understand how I feel."  
"I understand how you feel!" Vung said hanging her head down, "I understand all the feeling you had for your father, and the only reason you got mad at Syaoran, is because both your fathers are dead now." Lung turned his head away, finally realizing that that was the reason he got angry with Syaoran. "Vung..." Lung whispered, "Did Syaoran tell you about me?" Vung nodded her head in approval, "I knew all along Lung, but I must apologize to you. I had the feelings you had for me even before you felt what you feel now," Lung in astonishment listened to what else she had to say, "Lung...I love you, and I still love you, but I didn't know until Syaoran told me."  
Lung backed off a few steps and had his back turned to Vung, "I think I'm going to change," Vung looked at him confused, "I want to change for you Vung, so I'm not like what I am now, I want to change for you, so that next time I see you, I'll be a much different person than I am now." Vung smiled seeing as how he would change for her sake. "Do you promise though, to wait for me here?" Vung looked at his innocent eyes, "Yes! I will wait for you!" Vung answered with no doubt and hugged him. Lung shook nervously, "Let me give you something before I go," Lung confronted her face to face and gave her a peck on the lips. He backed off a few steps after seeing Vung surprised he would do that, and he jumped away. Syaoran and Mei Ling ran into the trees trying to find Vung, and Vung was staring in outer space and feeling on the outer edges of her lips.   
"What happened!?" Syaoran asked, "Where is he going!?" Vung was blushing and told Syaoran, "Don't worry, he'll promise to be back one of these days, he just needs to be on his own to think."  
  
End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking down the street calling out Vung to find her. But to no avail she didn't answer back. All of the sudden, Sakura felt an aura on the bush she passed by. She shrugged off the feeling and thought it was nothing. Then all of the sudden, a hand came out of the bushes and lightly took off the string on the back of Sakura's neck and then the hand stole the rod of stars. Sakura turned around feeling something touched her neck and called Syaoran over. "What is it, Sakura?" Syaoran turned around and Sakura panicked and spoke really fast, "Syaoran, Syaoran, I felt something it was so light but something was creeping up behind me." "There's no one behind you," Syaoran sighed. "Yes there is!" said Lung Da right in front of them appearing out of nowhere. "Lung Da you don't learn your lesson do you?" Syaoran yelled.  
"Clow magic...I need your Clow magic," Lung demanded, but Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other not knowing what he was talking about. "We don't have any Clow magic. I have Sakura magic and Syaoran has his family magic but we don't have the Clow magic that you're looking for." Sakura tried to reason with Lung, but Lung refused and as persuasion, Lung held up the rod of stars. "You guys are nothing without magic are you?" Sakura being angry and peeved didn't care how good Lung Da was, she charged at him with a fist and Lung saw her coming, so he kicked her in the face and she twirled while she fell to the ground.  
"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran yelled, "LUNG DA!!!" he charged at him, but Lung saw him coming and kicked him in the stomach causing Syaoran to crouch down. Lung took his leg and let it fall onto Syaoran's back to make him fall flat on his face. "You two are no worth my challenge!" Sakura was about to swing at him from the back, but he felt her coming so he swung his fist and hit Sakura square in the cheek. Sakura fell to the ground. Lung then approached Syaoran's body and raised his hand in the air. "Prepare to die Syaoran!" Lung Da shot his hand down ready to hit Syaoran in the neck.  
Then a powerful kick hit Lung Da on the side and knocked him away from hitting Syaoran. "Lung Da, you should cool down a little!" Vung said standing in front of Syaoran. Lung Da shook off the pain and looked up at his attacker. "Vung..." he said astonished, "Vung...it's you...it's..." Lung started to hold his head feeling a super migraine. "Lung that's not you, you would never do this to Syaoran, let the real Lung come out now!" Lung let go of his head not feeling the migraine anymore, but he got up and charged at Vung.   
Vung punched him in the jaw, chopped him in the back of the neck, and then kneed him in the stomach. "The real Lung didn't fight like that either," Vung said. Vung got really serious to fight Lung now, she took off her nice suit she wore and had a blue tank top on her. "Come on Lung Da, show me what you got." Lung Da rushed and threw a punch above her head, Vung bent back to dodge this hit, and then she back flipped to hit him underneath the chin. Lung got knocked down on one knee and clutched his head. "Why does it hurt when I try to attack her?" Lung then began to hear voices.  
"As long as you live life to the fullest, you don't have to worry about anything else!"  
"I came from England, where my family wants the best I can be, but rather than being the best myself, I want to be with the best!"  
"Lung are you okay, I'm sorry if I hit you too hard!?"  
Lung shook out these voices and looked at Vung square in the eyes, "Are those voices hers?" Syaoran and Sakura got up being injured. "Are you guys alright?" Vung asked in concern. "We'll manage," Sakura said, "But what is wrong with him?" Vung looked at Lung struggling with stern eyes and she thought in her head, 'Lung go ahead, fight it! Don't let the other side of you win!'   
"I TIRE OF THIS!!!" an omnipotent voice called out in the air. Suddenly, while Lung Da still struggled, a shadow seeped from his back. Seeing Lung was distracted, Vung did a cartwheel to get Sakura's rod of stars and throw it to her. "Sakura catch!" Sakura went and caught it just before it hit the ground. Vung stood behind Vung seeing the shadow seep from his back. "IF THIS BOY'S EVIL SIDE I UNLEASHED WON'T GET YOUR MAGIC POWERS, THEN I JUST HAVE TO DO THE WORK NOW!" the voice roared deeper and the shadow went back inside Lung's body. Lung stood up, not clutching any part of his body but getting up finally after struggling so long. He turned around to see Vung, but Vung backed away slowly. Then his eyes gave a red flash, and then he hit Vung so hard she flew back even more. He turned around to face Sakura and Syaoran now.  
"You two," the voice said, "I want your magic, give me it, or I'll destroy your friend." Syaoran clutched his arm, "We are powerless, you're mistaken!" "SILENCE WITH YOUR LIES!!!" Lung's body burst out a huge blast blowing all of the away. "AS LONG AS I HAVE HIS BODY IN CONTROL YOU WILL ALL BE TOO WEAK TO FIGHT ME!" Lung approached Vung's lifeless body and picked her up by the hair. "You will die first because Lung gets weak to you!" Lung backed his two fingers in the air ready to hit a pressure point. "Snap...out of it...Lung!" Vung said in a struggle. "Ha ha ha ha, you think he can hear you, I am in contro-", Lung dropped Vung and he clutched his head once again.   
"Vung, get out of here while I stall him run away..." Lung muttered. Vung got up and put her arms on his shoulders, "That's you Lung, that's really you this time..." Vung filled up with tears. "Vung, take Syaoran and Sakura and leave me, or he'll come back," "I need to help you!" Vung offered, "Don't help just go, and next time you see me, kill me please!" Vung began to cry, but she followed his words. She picked up Sakura, but Syaoran got up when she slapped him to wake up, "That's Lung for sure now," Syaoran moaned, "We can't just leave him!" "Let's go we must!" Vung's tears wet the ground when she said they had to go.   
After so long of never seeing Lung be himself, Syaoran and Vung ran away.  
  
Next Fanfic Preview: After I woke up and went back home. Touya was at the hospital and Yukito was not with him. Kero-chan decided he would search for him but now he's missing too. Where are Kero-chan and Yukito-san? Card Captor Sakura: Sakura and her Drained Guardians. Next time release with me.  
  
  
  



	6. Episode 5: Sakura and the Drained Guardi...

Episode #5: Sakura and the Drained Guardians  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
The alarm clock on Sakura's dresser sounded loudly like crazy and she woke up, tucked it into bed, turned it off, and put it back on. However, Kero heard the alarm and woke her up for her. "Sakura you sleep too much!" Kero whined. "Arigato Kero-chan," she yawned out. "What's wrong with you Sakura?" Kero asked, "Normally every night you tell me how your day was, yesterday was different, why are you doing this Sakura?" Sakura went to change into her school uniform but felt so sore over her body. "Kero-chan, I've been fighting," "FIGHTING!" Kero exclaimed, "Why would you do that?" Sakura managing to change despite her sores all over her body, picked up her book bag and put on her cap. "Kero-chan, lately, magic never wears me out as much as fighting, especially with Lung Da!"  
"LUNG DA!" Kero snapped hearing his name; "Oh when I get my hands on him, I'll rough him up, nobody does that to my pal Yue and lives." Sakura gave a weak nod and rubbed her sore neck. "Sakura-san, breakfast is ready," Fujitaka yelled down the stairs. "Hai..." she muttered.  
  
Elsewhere, in Syaoran's temporary apartment, Vung sat on the railing of the balcony and she sighed looking at the sunrise. Mei Ling saw her old friend so sad, so Mei Ling came to cheer her up. "You know, I think it's good you finally kicked Lung's butt, it's about time someone did it." Vung's face was unchanged, but she closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. Mei Ling saw this and tried to pass her a handkerchief but she said she didn't need it.   
"We had him Mei Ling," Vung replied, "He was back, Lung was his old self again. But we were cowards and we ran away." The tears dripped on her striped blue pajamas. "I just want him back, is that too hard to ask?"   
"No!" Syaoran butted in with a dignified tone, "I won't betray my friend any longer, we will bring him back!" Syaoran as determined as ever raised his hand in the air. "Doing what we did yesterday, even for a brief moment brought him back, imagine what will happen if we finally get rid of that thing that's inside of him," "But Syaoran," Vung interrupted, "That thing wants you, not me. You have the magic, and he wants it!" "You forget Vung," Syaoran gave a striking eye to her, "Lung wants us...he wants his friends, even if that thing is inside of him, bringing out Lung Da will get that other thing."  
"Syaoran never fails!" Mei Ling added a comment. "Syaoran," Vung whispered as Syaoran paid attention, "I just realized, that Lung Da had the best friends ever."  
  
Syaoran, Mei Ling, Sakura, and Tomoyo all hurried to school on foot. "You know...I could have asked my mother if she could've gotten us a limo!" Tomoyo suggested. "Ha...limos you're funny Tomoyo-chan. Why drive when you can run to school!" Mei Ling teased everyone who gave straight looks at her. She got really embarrassed and shut up.   
Syaoran, Mei Ling, Sakura, and Tomoyo all sat in their seats quickly before the teacher walked in. "Take your seats!" the teacher said in the nick of time. "Homeroom is starting now, so if you're in the wrong classroom please get out."  
  
  
In a dark, musty, cave. Lung woke up hearing light drops from the water. "Where am I?" he said, "Who's this thing inside of me?" Lung closed his eyes for a second thinking, and remembered hurting Wei, hurting Vung, hurting Mei Ling, hurting Syaoran, hurting Sakura, and hurting Yue. "Why am I doing these things?" All of the sudden, a major splitting head ache made him press his hands on his head and squeeze the head ache out. But really all along after he settled down, he heard voices.  
:"Have you forgotten how we met Lung Da?" the voice in his head asked. "I wish I did Tew Lo." "Ahh so you remember my name after all, must be your good side kicking in, the bad side would worship me right about now." "Worship? Hardly!" Lung refused to submit to the spirit known as Tew Lo. He thought about long ago, when he went on a journey to change.  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lung was meditating next to a lake and he thought about nature, the vast nature that surrounded him. He was deep in thought and saw clouds and beautiful flowers. Suddenly, he heard a moan. He quickly opened his eyes and turned around a tree stump, but found no one. He looked at a nearby rock and then saw an old man lying on a rock his neck was bent. Lung went to go check his pulse, but then, a black shadow escaped his body and formulated into a man. This man appeared with black Chinese clothes, a spiked haircut, a goatee, and two small sharp eyes.  
Lung looked at him feeling intimidated by his aura. "I sense your fighting spirit," the man said, "Who is this guy?" Lung asked as he took a fighting stance, "It's your funeral. "I'm Tew Lo, I wouldn't suspect any less of a fight than the only son of Lofu Da!" Lung snapped his head at the man. "You knew my father?" Lung Da asked. The man opened at stared at his hands, "His blood is in my hands, such an unfortunate death." Lung clenched his teeth and charged at the man named Tew Lo, but his body passed right through him. Tew Lo laughed maniacally and he took a fighting stance. Lung Da took a fighting stance, "I've trained my whole life to beat you, and I shall do it for my father."   
Lung let out long combos, but all punches and kicks went right through him. Tew Lo just took his hand and pounded him in the chest. Lung flew back and hit a tree; he sucked up the pain and got back up again to do a roundhouse to his head. His leg went right through, and then Tew Lo went behind him and electrocuted his back. Lung Da screamed of pain. "How does that feel?" Tew Lo laughed like a madman and let go of his back.  
Sizzling steam came out of Lung Da as he fell face first to the ground. "Hmm..." Tew Lo laughed, "Just like your father, you both failed, although unlike your father I may have use for you!" Lung opened his eyes and saw Tew Lo put his hands on his head. Lung started to feel nauseous and a headache coming on. "I'll bring the evil side out of you, so you can hurt all those you care about, and then, I might get the magic I need to become a whole person again." Lung screamed as he saw the last sights of life.  
  
End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're good side has come out again though," Tew Lo voice spoke again, "If you're going to get me my magic, looks like your evil side will have to take over again." Lung refused, he didn't want him to be in control again, but as soon as Lung stood up, he clutched his head again for a long time, but after a while he let go of his head and smirked.  
  
Touya and Yukito were walking home together after their University was finished. Yukito as usual was eating and Touya just walked home not doing anything in particular. Yukito and Touya were silent for a long time, until Yukito felt an aura near a bush. Yukito walked back by the bush, "Yuki, what's wrong?" Touya asked. As Yukito touched a leaf on the bush, a hand came out and grabbed him. Yukito wondered what it was and tried to pull away, but the hand was already sucking rings of energy out of Yukito's arm.  
Touya quickly ran towards the hand and kicked it to break the hold the hand had on Yukito. Lung Da jumped out of the bush and gave a strong jump kick to Yukito's chest. Yukito got knocked out cold and Touya came out to help his fallen friend. But everything that Touya threw at him didn't make a mark on Lung Da; Lung Da just smiled and said, "Karate does not compare to kung-fu!"  
Touya made one punch near Lung's face, but this gave Lung the chance to put his two hands together and hit Touya in the stomach and knocking him out.   
Lung Da grappled Yukito by the arms and started draining more of his magic. "That's it, feed Tew Lo!" Yukito was screaming in pain.  
  
Kero was playing video games until he felt a strong imbalance in magic power. "What's happening?" Kero asked looking around, "Could Yue be in trouble?" Kero flew out the window and closed his eyes trying to feel Yue's aura. "It is Yue!" Kero transformed into Keroberus and flew as fast as he could to Yue's aura.  
Keroberus scanned the area and found Yukito's body unconscious. He flew down as fast as he could and shook Yukito. "Yue, wake up, wake up Yue!" Keroberus continued shaking him.   
Suddenly, Lung Da flew out of the tree and down to Keroberus' back. He strangled Keroberus and began to suck his magic power. Keroberus desperately tried to shake him off of him. But as he sucked the magic energy out of Keroberus, Keroberus weakened and fell flat to the ground. Lung Da smirked, and Tew Lo had the magic energy he needed; now it was only a matter of time that Sakura and Syaoran would come looking for him.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were walking home together; Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands while Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "Syaoran-kun," Sakura called, "Do you think Vung and Lung will have a happy ending like us?" Syaoran looked at her for a while, "I'm sure they will be good friends. After all, they have been friends for a-" Syaoran then felt something dead along the next road, he ran as fast as he could to see what was wrong. Sakura felt it too and she ran along Syaoran. Upon the next turn, Sakura and Syaoran saw what they hated to see they didn't want to see the most.  
An ambulance van put Yukito and Touya on the stretcher and to the back. "Onee-chan, Yukito-san, what happened!" Sakura asked the ambulance man who put them on the van. "The black-haired one suffering broken ribs, and the Grey haired one suffering tired muscles. If you want to see them, please schedule a visit in the hospital, his guardian has been notified." Sakura started to cry and hug her brother who woke up the instant she touched his ribs, "Ow monster! Stop that!" Touya said. "Onee-chan, what happened?" Sakura asked her brother, "Mushroom haired kid, beat me and Yuki up! Watch out for him Sakura. I'll be all right, just tell Otusan that I'll be okay, just watch out, this guy is-" Touya passed out before he could finish his sentence. "Sakura come here!" Syaoran called.   
"Their magic power is drained," Syaoran said as he uncovered a twig with Kero underneath the twig. "Sakura, it's only a matter of time that I knew Lung Da would do this." Sakura stared at Syaoran surprised, "Syaoran, you knew this was going to happen?" Syaoran shook his head, "I heard an old legend of that shadow thing that matches the description." As the ambulance left, Sakura picked up Kero-chan and snuggled him for comfort, "Kero-chan..." she muttered. "That thing is called Hakguay, they are ghost spirits that lost their way to heaven, so they search for the souls of strong fighters in order to find magic power so it can be brought to full body form of it's past life."   
Sakura looked at Kero and thought about Yukito on the stretcher. "How can I bring them back?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but we have to find Lung Da and we have to find him fast, before that ghost causes any more trouble to him." Sakura then felt another aura and looked at the bush, she just shrugged off the feeling. And holding Kero in her arms, Syaoran decided they should rush over to his house to plan an attack plan.  
  
Meanwhile, in a cave, Lung Da clutched his head feeling more headaches trying to split his head in half. But eventually, the shadowy spirit came out of his body and took full form as the man named Tew Lo. "You have been a fine specimen, Lung Da," Tew Lo grabbed his ponytail and pulled it, "But now you are mine, your evil side shall completely take over in a matter of minutes, and when your friends come here, you will be the defense I need in order to regain full power and form." Lung Da got on both his knees and begged, "I don't want to hurt any more!" he mumbled, "I'm sick and tired of attacking my friends! LET ME GO!" Tew Lo crackled at his struggling, "Your evil side is devouring you, now give up you fool!" Lung Da started to scream like crazy, and then a flash in cave took place, and everyone was gone.  
  
Mei Ling with her arm in a sling approached Syaoran and Sakura who just came home. "How's everything Syaoran?" Mei Ling asked. "Sakura's guardians have been drained of all their magic power," "That's terrible!" Mei Ling said. "Call Vung, to the dining table. We have to discuss about this Lung Da problem!"   
Vung came out with her head hanging down, but sat on the table anyways. "Vung, it's important that we stop Lung Da now, he drained two magical guardians and that ghost might devour him, we gotta stop this!" Vung looked at Syaoran and replied, "Doesn't matter to me anymore!" Syaoran, Sakura, and Mei Ling all stared at her in shock. "So you're giving up!?" Mei Ling asked, "My friend would never give up to do something, not the Vung I knew." Vung slammed her hand on the table, "What if there's no happy ending!" Vung began to tear up, "I know that in a story of saving our friends, there's never a happy ending, why should I bother?"   
Sakura felt the pain that Vung once went through. Despite Vung yelling at them all, Sakura spoke in a gentle tone, "You know Vung, long time ago, when Syaoran and I didn't know our feelings for each other, we were both going up against the emptiness card. When I found out that the emptiness card would exchange my feelings for becoming in my possession, I thought like you, I thought there would be no happy ending. But as soon as Syaoran risked himself to not let me lose my feelings, I thought there was no hope, but a miraculous thing happened, Syaoran didn't lose his feelings for me, and there was a happy ending to it."  
"Vung..." Syaoran paused, "You can join us as you like, but please remember, that whichever choice you make, make sure you remember your true friends." Vung got out of her seat and went back to her room. "Besides, we have to find out where Lung Da is hiding." Syaoran announced. Sakura began to think and then an image of a bush popped in her mind, "The bush..." Sakura remembered, Mei Ling and Syaoran stared at Sakura, "The bush is the entrance to where Lung is hiding." "Are you sure?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, "All the ambushes, most have occurred next to that street, and I keep feeling an aura on that bush." Syaoran thought carefully about the reasoning Sakura used. "Hmm it could be so!" Syaoran agreed, "Fine, let's strike tomorrow, I promised Vung and myself that Lung would come back to us, and tomorrow, we begin, are you up to it Sakura?" Sakura nodded, "I'll never forgive for what he did to Yue-san, onee-chan, and Kero-chan!" "Don't forget about me!" Mei Ling added.  
On the corner, Vung eavesdropped, and went back in her room. "Lung, I'm sorry!" she said laying on her bed, "I'll be with them tomorrow, and I will save you, don't you worry!"  
  
Next Fanfic Preview: We go to fight tomorrow. But what is this, why isn't Lung being flinched anymore when he sees Vung or Syaoran, why is he now merciless and serious of fighting us now? Why won't my magic work against him? Card Captor Sakura: Sakura and the Final Strike. Next time release along with Sakura!   



	7. Episode 6: Sakura and the Final Strike

Episode #6: Sakura and the Final Strike  
  
The purple sky glimmered with the first rays of sunlight as they touched the horizon beautifully. Vung was changing her clothes as quiet as possible and looked at her clock. "It's 6:00 A.M.," she said to herself, "I better get going!" Vung changed into looser clothes so she could move around easily.  
On her top, she wore an unbuttoned yellow vest with a blue shirt underneath. She wore loose baggy orange pants and tied on steel toe boots. "I don't care if I get hurt, as long as I get my friend back." Vung opened the window, the slight morning breeze lifted her hair as it spread everywhere over her face. She took a red hair band and tied the end of her hair. She got one foot out of the window and was taking out the other foot until...  
"Vung," Wei gasped, "What are you doing?" Vung had a guilty look on her face, "I'm sorry Wei, this is just something I have to do." "Vung," he interrupted before she could jump out, "You aren't facing Lung Da by yourself are you!?" Vung nodded with Wei seeing the back of her head. "Then as my student, you know that you shouldn't do this all by yourself!" Vung put both feet out the window, "That's the thing Wei..." she paused and then jumped out, "…I'm not your student anymore!"  
  
"Finally!" Tew Lo rejoiced as he scratched his goatee, "Nothing will make your good side come out now, will it Lung Da?" Lung Da got on one knee and bowed, "Yes master," he said, "I will not be given through any emotion anymore, all people who once cared about me shall be killed!" Tew Lo gave a slight chuckle. "Leave us Lung Da, for I must bind with the magic guardians magic power you got for me!" Lung Da bowed once more and ran off.   
"She's coming," Tew Lo said, "But she will now find out that I turned her love into her executioner."  
  
"SYAORAN-SAMA!" Wei shook Syaoran awake. "Wei?" Syaoran asked as he saw his blurred vision, "Syaoran-sama, Vung is going to face Lung Da by herself, you must go help her!" Syaoran quickly popped out of his bed and frantically searched his desk for his cell phone. When he finally found the cell phone, he immediately called for Sakura's number on speed dial.  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGG RINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
Sakura took her hand out of her bed sheets and reached for her alarm clock and tried to turn it off.  
RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG RIIIIINNGGG  
Sakura couldn't turn the alarm off so she woke up and checked her cell phone. She picked it up and greeted, "Moshi moshi?"   
"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Syaoran-kun?" she inquisitively asked. "Vung is gone, she's going to fight Lung by herself!" Sakura surprised popped her eyes open.  
  
Vung carefully approached the bush that Sakura talked about and touched a leaf. She then took each leaf off one by one until she saw a black empty hole. Then taking both hands, she uprooted the bush out of the ground and the hole appeared to be the same size as the bush. "Here goes nothing!" she said as she jumped in.  
Vung opened her eyes and looked around, but it was totally dark, she then heard water drip and then tried to follow the sound. But then the water dripping stopped, "LUNG DA, COME OUT I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, JUST COMEOUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Nobody answered. "LUNG DA I'M WARNING YOU-" Suddenly, all the lights in that cave flickered on, pedestal by pedestal, until a voice echoed throughout the whole cave. "So you've really come to die first?" Tew Lo's voice sounded as he showed up in full form.   
Vung clenched her teeth, "So you're that Hakguay that Syaoran Li keeps talking about?" Tew Lo just laughed out loud, "This Hakguay has a name, allow me to introduce myself--" "Screw your introduction," Vung snapped, "I want Lung, where is he?" Tew Lo snickered and snapped his fingers. Lung came barging out with stern, steady, merciless, eyes.   
"Lung come out now!" Vung said, trying to bring his good side out. Lung just stared at her with the same cold look. "Lung snap out of it!" Once again Lung remain unchanged, "Ha ha!" Tew Lo roared, "You know he's immune to you now, Lung Da...kill her!" Vung opened her eyes in astonishment.   
Lung Da took no mercy and rushed up to her and punched her in her abs. He grappled her head and flipped her. Tew Lo just laughed on the sidelines. "Well, I've got to complete my ritual, see you in hell!" "Bastard..." Vung muttered getting up. But Lung hit her down on her face again. Lung taking advantage, picked her up by the hair, and pinned her to the rock hard wall. He punched her once in the face and bruised her cheek as her back of her head hit the wall, as he prepared to hit her again, Vung thought to herself, 'I gotta fight back.' She opened her hand in front of his face and screamed out an attack, "Phoenix Flash!" All of the sudden, bright light flashed in his eyes and he was blinded for a moment.   
Vung punched his gut, chopped his neck, kneed his face, and kicked the back of his knees so he could bend down. Any finally, she put his head between her thighs and flipped him over so he hit his head on the rock hard floor. Vung rolled away, and Lung slowly got up. Vung huffed and puffed, and Lung growled. Vung could feel the earth below her shaking. 'What's happening now?' she thought as the earth began to tremble a little harder.  
Suddenly, Lung jumped in the ceiling of the cave and Vung stood staring at him in astonishment. Lung charged up his fist and began to growl a little more. "DRAGON EARTH PUNCH!!!" he shouted as he hit the floor with his fist.   
The ground shook uncontrollably now and Vung lost her balance and fell on her tush. "How is he doing this?" she asked, and then a rock hit her on the head. Lung approached Vung's body, and just when he was about to lay a hand on her.   
"RAI-DEN SHOU-RAI!" Syaoran shouted as he shot a thunderbolt at Lung Da. Lung Da however, just grabbed his thunder in his bare hand. Lung Da looked at Syaoran with his green robe, and Sakura with a light-blue karate suit with a bow on her instead of a belt. Syaoran and Sakura just looked on in astonishment and charged towards him. Lung pulled his hands back and charged the thunderbolt Syaoran threw at him. As Sakura and Syaoran approached closer, Lung Da shot off the thunderbolt, "SHINKU-HADOKEN!" (Sorry I couldn't resist.) Syaoran got hit directly in the chest and he flew off. Sakura looked back and checked on him.  
"Syaoran-kun?" she asked in concern. Syaoran just coughed and comforted her, "I'm okay, just do your best!" Sakura, turned around and stared at Lung's gleaming eye, "You, you've done enough hurting already Lung Da!" she told him, "Please Lung Da, for Syaoran's sake just come out and be who you used to be, just stop hurting!" Lung Da stood with no reaction to her reasoning.  
Sakura got ready with her rod out and pulled out a card, "FIREY!" she called and fire came out and surrounded Lung Da, trying to burn him. But Lung Da stayed calm and sucked up the fire in his body. Sakura, stared surprised, "How?" she asked. Lung kneeled down and began to charge his fist with a light orange glow. "JUMP!" Sakura called out and jumped right towards Lung Da. "Take this! POWER!" Sakura rose up her rod ready to smash him. "SHIN-RYU-KEN!" (Sorry, been playing to much as Ken in MvsC2. ^_^) he shouted as he unleashed a fire uppercut and burned Sakura. Sakura flew off letting go of her rod as it spun in the air.   
Lung looked at all his fallen opponents and saw Vung was the only one getting up. "It's over!" he said as he was ready to smash her, but as soon as he lifted his leg up to drop it on her. The rod that was still possessed by POWER dropped on his head and he got knocked out.   
Vung quickly got up, "Oh my god! Lung Da! Lung Da! Wake up!" she frantically shook him to wake up, and he woke up clutching his head. "Noo...you can't be coming back! You can't--" Lung Da was still clutching his head, but his tone of voice changed, "Vung..." he said as he saw her in the corner of his eye. Vung began to rejoice, "Yes you're back!" she exclaimed, "Lung took one hand, reached the back of his robe, and pulled out a dagger which he threw on the ground next to her.  
"You know what to do." he said. Vung looked at the dagger, questioning the thing he said. 'You know what to do?' she thought, "Oh no!" she said as she remembered.   
To end it, he lifted up a dagger and was about to stab it down. The dagger inched closer and closer to Wei. "NO STOP!" Vung yelled, jumping in front of Wei. Then the dagger stabbed Vung in her stomach, the sheer pain in her made blood gush out and she screamed in agony.  
"I can't do it!" she weakly yelled. "You must!" Lung said struggling, "That's the only way the evil side of me will go away. And besides, out of all the people, why did I stab you?" Lung began to tear up as much as Vung began to. "I don't want to Lung I can't do this!" she shouted. "But I do, do this for me!" Lung Da argued. He took her hand pulled her up so they could be face to face. "DO IT!" he demanded.   
Vung just turned her head away from his and she refused. Lung finding no other choice, put his hand behind her, and pulled her close to his body so the dagger stabbed him. Vung screamed and shouted; as a black spirit escaped from his head it washed away. Vung began to cry as Lung laid there lifeless Syaoran saw him fall after he saw Lung force Vung to stab him and he began to scream out, "DAAAMMMMMIIIIIITTT!!!!!!!"   
  
"Yes! Yes! I am what I want to be, I am a monster." Tew Lo shouted with happiness as a yellow light and a white light hit his body. "Keroberus, Yue, they have made me beyond human, they have made me...a monster, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now it's time to get rid of them!" Tew Lo with yellow wings and white hair flew into the room, seeing Lung Da lying lifeless, and Vung looking at him with serious, merciless, eyes, Tew Lo gasped.   
"You, you humans are still alive? How dare you defy me, with the power of Yue and Keroberus on my side, I am Tew Lo, and I am a--" "Shut up!" Vung interrupted with an agitated tone of voice, "I don't care who you are, cause I'm Vung Emily. And I'm kicking your f$#kin' @$$ back to the stone-age!"   
"Fool," Tew Lo growled, "Defy--""Of course we defy you!" Sakura interrupted as she saw Tew Lo get angry, "As mistress of the Sakura Cards, Yue and Keroberus are under my guardians, but when they are hurt, they are under protection, people who drain their magic power will be punished."  
"Fools! Prepare to--" "No," Syaoran yelled, "You prepare your tombstone, 'cause your gonna die! Lung Da was my best friend and like I say, I NEVER betray my friends!"  
Tew Lo looked around and saw three people: Vung doing a crane stance with one leg up, Syaoran with his sword above his head, and Sakura with her rod in position. "Alright! All you will die right here right now!" Vung charged at him with a jump kick but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. Syaoran came up from his back with his sword about to come down but Tew Lo elbowed him and smacked him with the back of his fist. Syaoran twirled down as Sakura jumped over him, "FIGHT!" she called, as a blue aura surrounded her. Sakura and Tew Lo were deflecting each other's moves and they fought in classic sparring, Sakura even managed to hit Tew Lo in the chest with her knee.  
Tew Lo felt his chest, and then he stared at Sakura in the eyes, looking at her, reading her thoughts. "Die!" he said as he made multiple images of himself around Sakura. Sakura was confused and called out the power of another card. "ERASE!" she called, and all images but one disappeared. Tew Lo was surprised, but not surprised enough; he just appeared behind Sakura and slapped her around like a little rag doll.   
Sakura screamed as each hit met her face, but Vung came to her rescue by kicking Tew Lo in his back and then beating his face like a rag doll. Vung spun around and did a kick to Tew Lo, but he grabbed her kick and set her upside down. As Vung tried to pull herself up, Tew Lo spread her legs open, cracking her pelvic area. Vung screamed of pain as Tew Lo dropped her back down. Tew Lo smirked at her immovable body, "Stupid, careless girl," he teased, "I won't be beaten by someone like you!" Suddenly, she crawled over to Tew Lo's legs and put her arms over his feet. "NOW SYAORAN!" she yelled.  
Syaoran came with his sword swinging down ready to behead Tew Lo. But Tew Lo grabbed his sword with one hand and then smacked his face with the other hand. Syaoran fell face first to the ground. Sakura with her rod had sword equipped and was ready to slice him, but Tew Lo zapped her with a red laser beam.  
  
Lung Da lifted up his hand and clutched his stomach. "I didn't think I was going to die like this," he said to himself. He picked up his dagger and got up, where he rushed to help his friends.  
  
Tew Lo had laser beams going around hitting all three people. Tew Lo laughed so the cave would fill with echoes. "You all are going to die here right now!" "Don't bet on it Tew Lo!" Lung came in limping all the way. "Lung Da..." Vung said as she dragged herself to his feet. Syaoran had his back on a rock and he saw from his left eye, because his right eye streaked of blood, "Lung Da..." Sakura, pushed herself up and turned her head to see Lung, "Lung Da..." she whispered.  
Lung Da looked at them all, and then turned his attention to Tew Lo, "Tew Lo, are you ready to die?" Tew Lo chuckled, "What's a man stabbed in the stomach going to do to me?" Lung cart-wheeled behind Tew Lo and side kicked him, "THIS!" Tew Lo astonished, turned around to see Lung gone. Lung dropped from the top instead and beat his face down. Tew Lo pushed him away.  
"How?" Tew Lo asked, "I am a monster, how can you even hurt me at the least?" Lung bent on one knee taking a rest, "Don't forget this Tew Lo, you were in my head for a few years, don't you know that I know how you think like now?" Tew Lo got really angry and charged, "I'll show you!!!" he yelled. Lung calmly stood there bending down on one knee and waiting for him. Tew Lo inched closer and closer and closer and finally Lung Da ducked his arm about to behead him, and kicked him in the spine.   
"This is it!" Tew Lo yelled, "I will end this once and for all!" Tew Lo began to glow white. "Oh my god! What is this?" Vung asked. Lung began to take caution and told everybody, "Everyone, back off! This is what he was preparing for." "DIE!" Tew Lo yelled. In slow motion, Tew Lo shot off his beam, everyone was shocked wondering who the target would be, and Lung Da crossed his arms as he got hit by the beam, Lung Da was hit to the wall at full force, and he continued to stick on the wall as the beam kept on pouring pressure on Lung Da from walking towards Tew Lo, everyone screamed out Lung Da's name.   
"Die Lung Da!" Tew Lo shouted as the beam was still hitting Lung Da. Lung Da using all his strength took a step forward. Sakura stared and rooted for Lung Da in her head. Lung Da took a few more steps, and Syaoran saw him really determined, he nodded in approval. And then he took his last steps and was only a few inches from being face to face with Tew Lo, Vung cheered for him loudly, "Go Lung Da! Kick his butt!"   
Tew Lo getting really angry floated a little bit off the ground and shot the laser beam down. "Bow to me," Tew Lo said as Lung began bending his knees. Lung bent down and put his hands down to not fly back. "Yes..." Tew Lo whispered.  
All of the sudden, Lung shot his head up and used his dagger to stab Tew Lo right in his heart. Tew Lo stopped shooting the beam, and Lung Da fell to the ground. "How...could this...be?" Tew Lo asked as he disintegrated into dust.   
  
In a small drawer, Kero woke up in his tiny room, "Wow...such a headache," he said to himself, "Wait a second...I'm alive!" Kero rejoiced as he woke up.  
  
In the hospital, Yukito woke up with flowers on the side of his bed and heard beeping sounds. He began to see a blurry image of the person next to him. On a chair, Touya was sitting next to him. "It's about time you woke up Yuki!" Touya said with a slight smile. Yukito smiled back. 'Looks like Sakura succeeded,' he thought to himself.   
  
As Sakura rejoiced in the defeat of Tew Lo, Lung Da laid unconsciously, Vung dragged herself and sprawled herself all over his body. Syaoran stood up above his friend's head. "Everything will be okay won't it Lung..."Syaoran began to have a tear fall down his cheek, "Lung I promised you we would bring you back, and I, and I..." Syaoran began to close his eyes as the tears fell out. "Thank you, Syaoran Li, Vung, I never had such good friends," Lung said with a choked voice, "I'm lucky!" Vung cried all over his chest, "Please Lung Da, please don't die on me!" she ordered him. "I'll never die on you, because I loved you!" Vung snapped her head up and looked at him, " And I still love you, but I didn't know until I found out for myself," he said as he began coughing.   
Sakura began to hug Syaoran as she cried too. "No don't die," Sakura yelled, "You're a friend now, and friends can't die." Lung Da smiled, "Thank you Sakura...now I know why Syaoran chose you, you're so cheerful and forgiving. I only wish I knew how to make it up to you." Sakura cried and she hugged Syaoran tighter. "Well, goodbye everyone..." he said as he closed his eyes finally.   
"LIAR!!!" Vung screamed, "You said you wouldn't die...you...li...ar..." Vung began to cry and she fell on top of his chest and started pounding, and wet his robe with her tears. Syaoran, shouted out of his tears, "DDDDDDAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran began to cry again but this time he spoke in a crying voice, "My best friend..." he mumbled. "Syaoran..." Sakura cried out, "It looks like they didn't have a happy ending..." Vung then stopped crying and remembered what Sakura said.  
"You know Vung, long time ago, when Syaoran and I didn't know our feelings for each other, we were both going up against the emptiness card. When I found out that the emptiness card would exchange my feelings for becoming in my possession, I thought like you, I thought there would be no happy ending. But as soon as Syaoran risked himself to not let me lose my feelings, I thought there was no hope, but a miraculous thing happened, Syaoran didn't lose his feelings for me, and there was a happy ending to it."  
"You're wrong Sakura," Vung told Sakura, Sakura and Syaoran stopped crying for a moment and listened to what she had to say, "I believe there is a happy ending, like when you got the Hope card, all I'm gonna do now is pray and keep on believing in a happy ending. Sakura and Syaoran saw Vung get on her knees, despite her swollen thighs. "Dojiobu, (Everything will be alright,) a voice said. Sakura checked her pocket full of cards and saw the Hope card was glowing. Syaoran was wondering what Sakura was looking at and saw the Hope card glowing.  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked in an inquisitive tone. Sakura just smiled and looked at the card. Eventually, Lung Da rose up from the ground with a white aura surrounded him and he slowly opened his eyes. "Lung Da!" Syaoran screamed. Vung popped her eyes open. "Lung Da!" she happily blushed and yelled. Lung Da woke up seeing all his friends until Vung tackled him to the ground. Vung and Lung playfully rolled around laughing as Vung hugged him really tightly.   
When they were done rolling, Lung's ponytail was caught in Vung's hair band and Vung was on top of Lung Da, squeezing him nearly to death. Lung Da just smiled at the comfort they had now. Syaoran approached Lung Da bent down, and gave Lung Da a high five. Sakura stared at Vung and Lung, and tackled Syaoran to the ground. Playfully rolling around just like Vung did to Lung. Vung looked at Lung in the eyes, and Lung Da stared at Vung in her eyes. Vung got closer and gave Lung a passionate long kiss in the lips. Sakura on top of Syaoran saw what they were doing and smiled, "You think we're ready for that yet Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled at his two friends together at last and replied to Sakura, "No, I think this is enough!" Syaoran gave Sakura a sweet kiss on the cheek. As Lung and Vung kissed for nearly forever, no one would plan to let go of each other now that they were together at last.   
  
  
  



	8. Epilouge

Epilogue: The Meeting Of the Dragon Hitter and the Little Wolf  
  
Syaoran and Lung Da stood at the edge of a mountain as the sun set beautifully across the horizon. The clear blue water now became with a slight reflection of the sunlight. "So I'm leaving now," Lung Da said as his ponytail floated in the fierce wind. "Where to?" Syaoran said sitting down. Lung Da looked at the sunset. "I don't know," he said, "I guess wherever the wind takes me!" Syaoran and Lung Da stood quietly together; Lung Da rested his foot on a rock. "I think I'm gonna travel the world!" Lung Da said. Syaoran looked at him confused. "The world is vast and infinite, I wish to help those in need, no more of the kung-fu business anymore, just helping others."  
Syaoran looked at Lung Da, seeing his dignified face, his grown up mature face. "You've grown in your head Lung," Syaoran said, "But you still look and feel like the same friend I had before. Lung smiled and held out his fist, "By this fist, I want to make another promise." Syaoran jumped away, "Are you sure that's wise?" Syaoran asked, "I mean, remember what happened last time?" Lung Da began to laugh. "Come on Syaoran Li, don't be a coward, this is a solid clean promise." Syaoran hesitantly, punched his fist, "Next time we meet," Lung said, "I wanna be a better friend." Syaoran snapped his head up.   
"I'm your best friend now, but when I come back one day. I want to be your brother of some sorts." Syaoran was all soft and gentle now, "Lung Da..." Syaoran trailed off, "You really are a true friend, aren't you?" Lung Da hung his head down, "Well, I guess I learned it from you." Syaoran smiled. "Well, Syaoran Li, I'm going now." "Wait!" Syaoran called out, "Did you even say goodbye to Vung yet?" Lung closed his eyes and thought about what happened yesterday.  
  
Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're leaving me again?" Vung yelled. Lung was resting his back on a tree as Vung sat next to him. "Yes I'm sorry, it's just that the world need a lot of help nowadays, I want to help everyone I can help. Or else, they'll end up like me." Vung stood up and rested her head on his chest. "But what if you all turn psycho on me again?" Lung Da smiled and replied, "I promise to you this time I won't change, I wanna be just as I am now, nothing more." Vung smiled, "Then why leave?"   
Lung took out something out of his pocket, "I'm not leaving, I'm coming back one day, and this time I promise, I'll hunt you down first." Vung became soft with that statement. "I have something for you," Lung Da opened the box and inside it had a phoenix necklace. Vung questionably looked at it, but Lung Da answered her look, "In Chinese myth, people say that the phoenix rises out of the ashes when it is put out, it is determined to go for its goal even if it's destroyed. The phoenix is also the female entity in Chinese myth."   
Vung had bubbly eyes just looking at it, "The dragon however, is another thing. It's lucky and survives; it's courageous and fearless. There is nothing that compares to the dragon, except the phoenix." Vung saw Lung had the same necklace on except it was a dragon. "The dragon is the male entity in Chinese myth." He finished off the story with this last statement, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, we'll be together forever, Phoenix Flower (Vung Emily means 'phoenix flower')." Vung hugged Lung, and Lung hugged back.   
Lung got on top of the rock, "Bye Phoenix Flower..." Lung jumped off the rock and all the way down. "Bye Dragon Hitter..." Vung trailed off as she put on her necklace, the gold glimmered in the sun, and she looked forward to the new day.  
  
End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Yes..." Lung trailed off, "Yes I did tell her..." Syaoran nodded being happy. Lung gave a salute with his two fingers, "See you later...Little Wolf!" Lung jumped off the cliff. Syaoran smiled, although sad, he said it anyways, "See you later...Dragon Hitter." As the sunset into the horizon, Syaoran walked back to his apartment. But before the sun set, he looked at the sun and saw an image of Lung. "Lung Da..." he said to himself.  
  
Author's Note: Well, writing this Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic has made me take a break from writing one of these for a while. But say if I did start writing them again, would you like to see Vung or Lung in another fanfic of mine? Well e-mail me, soniclauncher@yahoo.com, and tell me. As for now, see you! 


End file.
